Hae baby (No Yaoi Humor geje)
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Hyukjae,saat memiliki adik di usianya yang hampir 17 tahun sedangkan sang adik baru 2,5 tahun,parahnya sang umma dan appanya meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang adik selama 7 hari,,, gimana nasib Eunhyuk?.
1. Chapter 1

Hae Baby Chapther 1 | Family || Chiby Hae || WARNING! Geje

**Summary **: Bagaimana nasib Hyukjae,saat memiliki adik di usianya yang hampir 17 tahun sedangkan sang adik baru 2,5tahun,parahnya sang umma dan appanya meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang adik selama 7 hari, gimana nasib Eunhyuk za?.

**Rated **: **K-T**

**Gender **: Family

**Main Cast** : Donghae-chiby',Eunhyuk, YunJae, (appa &amp; umma EunHae) All Member SuJu (sesuai kebutuhan) NO yaoi pengecualian untuk YUNJAE karna ini pemaksaan hahahha #sarap

**Hae Baby**

***Eunhyuk Prov***

'sial-sial' umpatku dipagi hari harusnya aku masih bergalayut mesra dengan mimpiku kini aku harus bangun karna suara cepreng yang membuat telingaku sakit.  
Ku tengok jam waker yang berada disamping tempat tidurku.  
'mwo? aiishhh ini baru jam 5 pagi,sialan kau setan kecil' umpatku sekali lagi.  
Setan kecil?

Bukan dia bukan setan yang bisa menembus tembok atau yang bisa ngilang atau pun terbang, bayi,ya bayi yang begitu merepotkan.

Apa?Bukan! dia bukan anakku,ayolah aku baru 17 tahun dan setan kecil itu berumur 2,5tahun,dan lagi aku masih kelas 2 SMA,aku akui aku play boy dan mata kranjang,tapi tak sekali pun aku melakukan 'itu' dengan mantan-mantanku.  
OK,sebenarnya dia adalah dongsaengku.  
Cukup,jangan menertawakanku karna hal ini.  
Disaat umurku yang beranjak dewasa aku malah memiliki seorang dulu aku sangat menginginkan dongsaeng agar dapat ku ajak bermain,tapi itu dulu sekali lagi itu dulu!.  
Dan sekarang AKU BENCI DONGSAENGKUUU.  
Gila,biar saja aku memang selalu gila kalau harus berurusan dengan setan kecil itu.

Dengan malas aku beranjak dari tempat apa tidur lagi kalau sebentar lagi ada suara merdu umma yang menggelegar memangilku.

satu.

dua.

tiga-.

kok sepi,ok mungkin aku terlalu cepat menghitu,kita ulang.

satu

.

.

dua

.

.

ti-

**"JUNG HYUKJAE BANGUNNN AMBILKAN UMMA POPOKkk!" **tukan kubilang apa.

"NDE UMMA!" jawabku setengah berteriak.

Selalu,selalu pagi hariku terhiasi oleh kejadian-kejadian yang membuatku gila.  
Semua bencana ini terjadi 3,5 tahun yang lalu,saat ummaku yang berumur kepala 4 dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter,hingga 9 bulan kemudia dia Jung Donghae lahir kedunia.

Aku yang saat itu masih menduduki bangku SMP harus menanggung malu karna diejek oleh teman-temanku.

Ada yang bilang.

"hahah umur segini baru punya adik,lalu saat kau kuliah kau harus mengantarnya ke TK hahahah"

Atau.

"hyuk,hyuk aku curiga sebenarnya dia bukan adikmu kan tapi anak kandungmu hahahakgkgkg"

Sial-sial aku harus menanggung malu karna 'setan kecil' itu bahkan aku lebih memilih membolos beberapa hari karna terlalu malu oleh ejekan teman-temanku dan itu disalah artikan oleh kedua orang tuaku.

"kau membolos hyuk?apa kau tak ingin jauh darinya sampai-sampai kau membolos"

"wahhh,kau memang hyung yang baik rela tak masuk sekolah demi menjaga dongsaeng kecilmu,kami bangga padamu hyuk"

Itulah kira-kira kata yang keluar dari mulut umma atau appaku jika mereka mendapatiku bolos sekolah.

Menjaga?tak ingin jauh?aku bahkan ingin sekali menyekik lehernya agas dia mati,memotong tubuhnya hingga menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan membuangnya kelaut agar dimakan oleh ikan-ikan lapar.

Ok,itu terkesan sadis dan menyeramkan,tapi AKU BEGITU BENCI PADA SETAN KECIL ITU.

**-HAE BABY-**

"hyuk umma ingin bicara padamu" kata umma disela-sela sarapan pagi ini.

"hemmkg?" gumaku mempersilahkan ummaku berbicara karna mulutku penuh makanan saat ini,ku lihat  
umma dan appa saling pandang satu sama lain.

"appa dan umma ingin pergi besok keluar kota selama 7 hari hyuk" ku alihkan pandanganku karna appa berbicara,alisku terangkat.

"kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja" jawabku cuek,karna sudah terbiasa bagiku ditinggal sendiri oleh appa dan umma 2 hari 3 hari bahkan sampai 1 bulan penuh.

"tapi umma dan appa pergi kemakpol hyuk"

"lalu?" tanyaku bingung,makpol bukan luar negri kan kenapa umma begitu khawatir?.

"karna perjalanannya begitu jauh dan berjam-jam kami tak bisa mengajak dongsaengmu hyuk" jelas appa,dan aku hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya.

lodinggg onnn...

.

.  
**"MWWWOOOO"**

-**HAE BABY**-

Hari ini hari yang begitu sial bagiku,karna ancaman 'tak dapat uang bulanan' dan 'ku buang semua kaset berhargamu itu'  
dari appa dan ummaku kemaren hingga dengan pasrah ku terima tawaran dadakan mereka MENJAGA SETAN KECIL SELAMA 1 MINGGU.  
Menjaga?bahkan menyentuhnya saja aku tak pernah.

Setelah kepergian umma dan appa pagi tadi,meninggalkanku berdua dengan setan kecil ini.  
Menimang-nimang apa yang harus ku perbuat sekarang,tubuhku sudah terbalut rapi oleh seragam sekolah tapi yang menjadi pertimbanganku kalau aku berangkat sekolah lalu bagaimana dengan setan kecil ini.

Ku tinggal tak mungkin bisa digantung orang tuaku kalau tau bahwa 'setan kecil' ku biarkan dirumah lagi jika ada kabar 'balita umur 2,5 tahun ditemukan tewas didalam rumahnya karna ditinggal sekolah oleh hyungnya' dan di pastikan tubuhku tak akan utuh dan bernyawa lagi ditangan ummaku.

Bolos?,dengan resiko tak naik kelas,hari ini aku ada ujian dan nilainya untuk penunjang nilai yang jelek pada ujian kenaikan kelas nanti,apa yang harus aku pilih.

Ku benarkan topi yang ku kenakan pagi hari ini 'mengapa perjalanan yang biasanya sebentar sekarang menjadi lambat' pikirku.  
Ku dengar suara berisik orang-orang yang kulalui kadang suara cekikian yang amat jelas terdengar olehku.  
Walau wajahku tertutup oleh topi yang kukenakan tapi aku masih dapat merasakan jika hampir semua orang yang kulalui menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

ayolah pasti aneh melahat anak SMA membawa balita keselolah.

Tidak,kalian tak salah karna dengan terpaksa kupilih pilihan ini '**mengajak setan kecil kesekolah**' degan resiko .  
Saat tinggal beberapa langkah saja menuju kelasku ada seseorang yang menghalangiku,aku yang masih menunduk mendongkak untuk melihat siapa yang menghadang jalanku,oh ternyata Sungmin dan Ryeowook tapi tunggu dulu ada apa dengan wajah mereka,sebelum aku bertanya.  
"hyuk siapa anak kecil itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk '**setan kecil**' yang berada dipunggungku.  
Sial aku melupakan keberadaannya dan kudengan suara tawa disekitarku saat Ryeowook bertanya tadi.

"dia dongsaengku" jawabku lirih.

.  
hening

.  
"hahahahhhhahah" tawa menggelegar dan aku makin menunduk malu,dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh kerumuan orang-orang gila dadakan dan makin menunduk tak tahu harus ku taruh kemana wajahku ini sekarang #taruhkejabanHAHAHA

"hahahh aku tak yakin dia haha dongsaengmu hyuk"

"ia,jangan-jangan dia anakmu ia hyuk" kata temanku saling menyahuti dan tawa makin keras kudengar.

Sialan kau setan kecil kenapa langsung ku terima saja permintaan appa dan umma,sesalku.

Sialnya setan kecil yang kugendong dipunggungku ini ikut tertawa (jika ada anak kecil melihat orang dewasa tertawa pasti dia juga ikut tertawa)

.  
sepi

.  
perasaanku jadi aneh  
Ku lihat kesekelilingku,'apa mereka jadi patung',ya karna sekarang kulihat mereka semua hanya diam tak bergerak bahkan berkedip pun tidak.

.  
YAAAKKKK  
Suara cempreng Ryeowook mengajetkanku,berlajut dengan teriakan histeris semua penghuni sekolah bahkan kepala sekolah Kim Heechul yang terkenal jahat pun ikut berteriak histeris saat tadi beliau tak sengaja lewat.

Kenapa,kenapa mereka berubah tadi mereka menertawakan ku sekarang mereka berteriak histeris bahkan ada yang -

"neommmu keooppppttaaaa" eh sejak kapan Sungmin disampingku dan entahlah apa yang dia lakukan sana.

***Eunhyuk Prov End***

***Normal Prov***

Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping Eunhyuk tersenyum kagum.

"keoppta" katannya dan dianggukkan oleh yang lain Eunhyuk,ayolah Eunhyuk masih bingung mengapa sikap mereka berubah secepat itu.

"dongsaengmu begitu manis dan menggemaskan hyuk" entah siapa yang menjawab menyadarkan Eunhyuk tentang apa yang menyebabkan mereka semua mimisan masal.  
Tak salah jika mereka mimisan mendadak karna dipunggung Eunhyuk ada seorang balita 2,5th tengah menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar 'aegyo' lihatlah dengan mulut tersubal dot Donghae mengejapkan matanya lucu dengan tawa yang menambah kadar kemanisannya.  
"ommna siapa namanya hyuk?"  
"ia hyuk siapa namanya?"  
"dia manis hyuk,siapa namanya?"  
Dan kini rentetan pertanyaan pun cepat Eunhyuk berjalan melewati mereka dengan hati panas karna 'setan kecil ini telah menyaingi ketenaranku'

-**HAE BABY**-

Jam istirah kelas Eunhyuk masih dipenuhi oleh murit-murit bahkan kelas lain pun ikut berbondong-bondong kesana dengan berbagai macam benda ditangan mereka.  
Tepatnya dibangku Eunhyuk telah berjajar rapi mulai dari yeoja dan namja dari hunbae sampai sunbae dengan tangan yang menyodorkan sesuatu.  
"hyuk Donghae pasti suka kue buatanku"  
"berikan bekalku saja hyuk lebih sehat"  
"jangan ini saja le-"  
"tidak milik ku sa-"  
"CUKUPPPP" suara membahana Eunhyuk

Ok Eunhyuk akan senang jika semua itu untuk dia tapi itu untuk 'SETAN KECIL' yang kini duduk dimejanya.  
Donghae makin membuat mereka histeris karna sekarang dia menatap semua makanan dihadapannya dengan tatapan imut.

"MINGGIRRR" teriakan menggelegar itu membuat semua siswa-siswi yang mengerumini EunHae memberi jalan untuk sang peneriak tadi.  
Eunhyuk merapalkan mantra yang dia bisa saat melihat kepala sekolah Kim Heechul tengah berjalan,orang yang tadi 'berteriak',tapi alangkah kesalnya dia karna ternyata,  
"berikan makanan ini saja kepada-" Heechul memberi Eunhyuk 'siapa namanya?' dan Eunhyuk dengan jengkel menjawab "Donghae" singkat padat dan jelas.  
"wow nama yang indah"  
"nama yang cocok dengan dirinya"  
"Donghae YAAAKKK" itulah kata dan teriakan histeris dari penggemar dadakan Donghae dan tentu saja itu membuat kuping Eunhyuk tambah saja deheman dari Kim Heechul mampu membuat mereka diam mendadak.  
"ekhmm ekhm dan hyuk berikan ini pada Donghae" Heechul menyodorkan sekotak makanan pada Eunhyuk,Eunhyuk tentu saja menerimanya walau dengan berat hati karna dia tak menyangka 'setan kecil' mampu membuat seorang Kim Heechul takluk padanya.

"apa ini?kau pikir giginya sudah berapa kau berikan kue sekeras ini?"  
"lalu ini?kau ingin membuat gigi susunya kropos hah?"  
"ya ampun,kau benar-benar gila dia masih balita dan kau berikan dia choklat" begitulah celoteh pedas Kim Heechul yang sekarang beralih provesi sebagai '**pemilih makanan yang sehat untuk DONGHAE**' Eunhyuk hanya melihat antrian panjang yang dibuat oleh Heechul dengan maksut 'p**enyeleksi makanan**'  
jika di Indonesia semua orang rela antri panjang untuk **SEMBAKO** disini mereka rela antri hanya untuk memberi makanan pada '**setan kecil**' dunia sudah terbalik rupannya,pikir Eunhyuk.  
Donghae hanya memakan makan yang tersedia dihadapannya dengan caranya sendiri,terkadang memakai sendok (walau ukurannya tak pas dengan mulut kecilnya) kadang dengan tangan-tangan sana pilih sini sendok sana sendok sini.

"sudah,aku rasa semua makanan ini lebih dari cukup untuk set- maksudku Donghae" kata Eunhyuk menyetop acara dada perut kecil Donghae sudah membuncit dadakan karna banyak makan itu saja masih ada puluhan makanan yang belum disentuhnya sama sekali.  
Mereka yang masih 'mengantri' atau 'makanannya ditolak' hanya bisa kecewa dan pasra karna tak mungkin mereka memaksa Donghae memakan makanan lagi dengan perut Donghae yang sudah penuh.

"benar juga,sebaiknya kalian bubar karna istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi,dan pasti kalian belum makan kan?" sukses kata Heechul menyadarkan fans dadakan Donghae kalang kabut dan lari pontang panting karna baru sadar perut mereka berbunyi 'krukk krugkk' sedari tadi,tapi sebelum mereka pergi ada sebagian yang 'mencium' 'mengoyak' 'mencubit' Donghae yang malah tertawa karna perlakuan itu.

"hae hati-hati dijalan za"  
"besok hae kesekolah lagi ia"  
"nunna akan buatkan makanan yang enak dan sehat untukmu besok"  
"kenapa hari ini cepat banget sih"  
"bahkan aku belum bermain dengan Donghae"  
"hae jangan rewel ia"  
"sampai ketemu besok hae"  
Itulah segelintir kata perpisahan yang di dramanisir oleh fans fanatic Donghae bahkan ada yang menangis karna tak rela berpisah dengan Donghae

**di perjalanan (catat: gang sepi)** Eunhyuk berceloteh sendiri seperti orang bodoh.  
"kau sudah menyaingi ketenaranku setan kecil"  
"kau mengambil semua fansku"  
"kau merusak hariku"  
"apa yang mereka lihat darimu"  
"setan kecil aku benci padamu"  
Ayolah hyuk Donghae masih kecil tak akan mengerti setiap umpatan yang keluar dari mulutmu untuknya,bahkan dia hanya tertawa dan bermain mainan yang diberikan ahjuma yang tak sengaja lewat dan langsung jatuh hati pada Donghae

sesampainya di rumah Eunhyuk menaruh Donghae disofa ruang tengah yang disana ada tv dan berbagai macam barang lainnya (malas nyebutin satu-satu #plakk)  
Eunhyuk sendiri mengambil segelas air dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.  
Tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh kulkas,ada satu pemandangan yang membuatnya heran 'sebuah kertas yang ditaruh dipintu kulkas' dia membaca pesan yang ternyata ditulis oleh sang umma tercinta.

**-hyuk umma sudah membelikan persediaan makanan untuk 3 hari kedepan-**  
**-umma juga sudah mentranfer uang untuk kebutuhan kalian berdua-**

.  
Entah berapa puluh pesan ditulis disana serta resep memasak makanan untuk Donghae pun ada intinya semua tulisan itu ditunjukkan oleh dia untuk ,orang tuanya tak menulis pesan satu pun untuk dirinnya Eunhyuk meremas dan membuang kertas itu sembarangan.  
Matanya berbinar karna saat dia membuka kulkas telah penuh dengan berbagai buah,makanan serta sayur mayur  
apa lagi ada buah faforitnya pisang.  
Puas karna perutnya kini telah penuh hausnya pun telah sirna.  
Tapi tunggu,sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu dan salah satu pesan ummanya seperti berjalan dikepalannya.

-**ingat jangan tinggalkan Donghae sendiri,dia belum terlalu lancar berjalan jika kau ingin meninggalkan dia jangan lama-lama,taruh dia d I-**

greppp  
bukankah dia menaruh Donghae disofa juga terlalu lama dia meninggalkan Donghae disana.

YAKKK

Eunhyuk berlari sekuat tenaga apa lagi ada pesan paling bawah berbunyi

-**ada lecet kecil ditubuh Donghae ucapkan salam pada PISANG dan KASET YADONGMU-**

Eunhyuk patut bersyukur karna Donghae saat ini telah menikmati tidur siangnya,mungkin kelelahan atau kekenyangan entahlah yang terpenting bagi Eunhyuk 'setan kecil' tak jatuh atau pun terluka.  
"hahhgg,melihatnya tidur membuatku mengantuk" Eunhyuk mengendong tubuh Donghae kekamar utama (milik orang tuanya)

karena hanya kamar itu yang paling dekat sedangkan kamarnya berada dilantai dua.

Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk telah menyusul Donghae kealam mimpi.  
Dalam keadaan seperti ini apa kau masih menyebutnya 'setan kecil' bahkan dalam tidurmu kau merangkul kau memang bodoh hyuk.

-  
Ditempat lain,dan diwaktu yang sama.

"apa kau yakin meninggalkan mereka berdua boo?"  
"kau tak takut Eunhyuk memanipulasi Donghae"  
"kalau Donghae kelaparan bagaimani"  
"jika ad-"  
"cukup yun,kau tak capek bicara terus dari tadi,tak akan terjadi apa pun pada mereka,jika ada lecet sedikit saja di tubuh Donghae,akan kupastikan semua benda itu telah musnah"  
"memang benda apa yang kau bawa itu boo mengapa Eunhyuk begitu berharga bagi Eunhyuk dan lagi mengapa aku tak boleh tahu benda apa itu" Yunho begitu kesal karna Jaejong tak memberi tahukan benda apa yang telah disitanya dari Eunhyuk.  
"kau tak perlu tahu yun" Jaejong masih kekeh pada pendiriannya.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada dimobil,yang telah membawa mereka menjauhi kota SEOUL

hari pertama sudah terlewati dengan baik oleh Eunhyuk untuk menjaga 'setan kecil'.Lalu bagaimana 6 hari kedepan?  
Kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi dihari ke-2?  
Tunggu di part depan!

maunya sih dibuat oneshoot eh waktu ditulis-tulis kok panjang za,jadi dibuat part aja,hehehe komen komen+like sangat dibutuhkan kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

**NO YAOI | FAMILY&amp;HUMOR HaeChiby ^O^ ni ff dah aku publik d FB pribadiku udah chapter 4 kalau g salah jika mau bisa di cek kok "Yoon Eun Na Elfishy" yah kalau di sini kan banyak kata2 yang hilang gitu...hehee  
**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejekkkk...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hae Baby Chapter 2 Chibi Hae Family&amp;Humor Warning! Geje**

**HaeBaby Chapter 2 Chibi Hae Family&amp;Humor Warning! Geje**

**Summary **: Bagaimana nasib Hyukjae,saat memiliki adikdi usianya yang hampir 17 tahun sedangkan sang adik baru 2,5 tahun, parahnya sang umma dan appanya meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang adik selama 7 hari. Bagaimana nasib Eunhyuk?.

**Rated **: **K-T**

**Gender **: Family

**Main Cast** : Donghae-chiby',Eunhyuk, YunJae, (appa &amp; umma EunHae) AllMember SuJu (sesuai kebutuhan) NO yaoi pengecualian untuk **YUNJAE** karna ini pemaksaan hahahha #sarap

**-Hae Baby-**

Masih mengenakan pakaian alla kemaren, menggunakan jaket dan topi yang menutupi kepala dan matanya sertamasker yang menyembunyikan seperti buronan.  
Donghae?,Eunhyukmembawa Donghae dalam punggungnya.

"thungthung tutu tu tu"hyung2 susu celoteh cendel Donghae.

Eunhyuk? Mana perduli dia sudah cukup pusing oleh tingkah rewel Donghae semalaman. Jangankan tidur sekedar memejamkankedua matanya pun Eunhyuk tak bisa.  
Yasih salah dia juga karna bisa-bisanya tertidur sampai pegitu nyenyaknya sampaitak ingat baru bangun tidur jam 10 malam saudara-saudara dan yangmembuatnya bangun adalah suara tangisan 'setan kecil' yang ternyata kelaparan!.

Dandengan langkah lesu Eunhyuk mengobrak abik tempat sakral'menurutnya'. Eunhyuk seorang namja dan anti baginya menginjakkankakinya di DAPUR!,dan untungnyakedua orang tuanya mengerti akan hal itu,karna mereka tak ingin terjadikebakaran karna kebodohan Eunhyuk.

Setelahsebelumnya dia,Eunhyuk menaruh 'setan kecil' di ruang tengahdan memutarkan cd siikan cupang sebelumnya,ya ini memang salah satu pesanummanya.

-jikakau ingin meninggalkannya agak lama,putarkan cd nemo dan dia akan diam-

Eunhyukheran mengapa 'setan kecil' bisa begitu suka pada ikan aneh seperti itu,bahkandia tak menangis lagi saat sang ikan cupang itu muncul. mengabaikanitu Eunhyuk coba mengingat ingat bagaimana cara membuat makanan dan susu untuk'setan kecil' tapi bukankah umma tercintanya sudah menuliskan berbagai macamresep dikerta-  
"dimanaku taruh kertas sialan itu,aish kemana-kemana" dan Eunhyuk menjadi stresdadakan gara-gara kertas laknat itu.'menurut Eunhyuk'

Barudua jam setelahnya Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur,setelah mengobrak abik isi dapuruntuk mencari dimana ia membuang kertas **laknat**itu.

"tada!inilah bubur allaseff Eunhyuk" teriak lebai Eunhyuk sambil membawa semangkuk buburditangannya.

Bubur?apabisa dibilang bubur?lihatlah bentuknya yang tak beraturan serta warnanya yangkehitaman.

"ahsudahlah,mungkin rasanya lebih enak dari penampilannya" monolog riaEunhyuk.

Eunhyukmenghampiri Donghae yang masih betah melihat setiap gerakan yang dilakukan nemo.

Sesendok kecil Eunyuk berikanpada ?sebelum sendok itu masuk ke mulutnya Donghae lebih dulumembungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Eunhyukmerasa marah,ayolah usaha 2 selama jam bergulat dengan dapur tak dihargai samasekali oleh Donghae.

Paksaterus,sana terus memaksa Donghae memakan makanan buatannya,tapiapa?Donghae masih tetap tak membuak mulutnya sama sekali.

Lelah karna dari tadi si 'setankecil' tak membuka mulutnya membuat Eunhyuk capek,ayolah dia juga lapar daritadi.

"baiklahjika kau tak mau makan,akan kumakan ini sampai habis,dan kau-" tunjuknyapada Donghae  
"takakan kuberi sedikit pun!" ancamnya.  
"makananini enak tau"

satusuap

.  
kunyahanpertama

.  
kunyahankedua

.  
kunyahanketi-

"ueggkkkuuuekkk" dan berakhir Eunhyuk yang mengeluarkan semua makanannya dan'setan kecil'? jangan tanya,dia tertawa dan terussaja tertawa melihat nasib Eunhyuk.

Setelahbisa meredakan aksi muntahnya Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae,tapi kurang dualangkah hampir mendekati 'setan kecil' sudah berceloteh ria.

"thungthung per per thung(hyung lapar hyung)" kata cendel Donghae sampilmengelus perut kecilnya.  
"lapar!lapar!aku juga lapar,tapi kau tadi tak mau makan bubur buatanku" Eunhyukmemelototi Donghae.

"dan ternyata rasanya takenak" katanya pelan seolah tak ingin Donghae mendengarnya "tapi akujuga lapar" tambahnya.

Eunhyuklangsung mengobrak abik isi kulkas dan menemukan bubur instan untuk Donghae danmenemukan buah kesukaannya PISANG.

**-Hae Baby-**

Merasakenyang membuat mereka mengantuk lagi,tapi mimpi baru akan menyapa Eunhyuksuara tangisan menerobos pendengarannya.

"apalagi setan kecil?"  
"pispis pis" Donghaeterus saja mengerakkan tubuhnya resah.  
"apaitu?"  
"pispis huaaaaa~" dan berakhir tangisan Donghae yang ternyata popoknya telahbocor.  
Setelahberganti popok Donghae masih saja belum mau tidur.

"tutututu thung tutu" lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Eunhyuk yang tak bisa tidurnyenyak malam ini.

*FlashBack End*

Belmasuk sudah berkumandang dan membunyarkan gerombolan para murid yang menyambutkedatangan Donghae.

Donghaeduduk dibelakang kelas saat guru killerdatang dan menanyakan tugas mereka.

"taruhbuku tugas kalian di depan kalian masing-masing!" greppk tugas?Eunhyuklupa,bahkan menyentuhnya pun tidak. 'mati aku sekarang' batinnya nelangsa. selangkah dualangkah jantung Eunhyuk berdetak makin kencang dari biasanya,setiap langkahyang di ambil guru killernya seolah bom waktu buatnya.

'inisemua karnamu setan kecil' umpat Eunhyuk dalam hati dan dia menengokkebelakang,tapi apa Donghae malahtertawa dengan mainan barunya.

"BERDIRIDIDEPAN!" duarr!jantung Eunhyuk seolah copot dadakan karna bentakankeras dari guru Kim,tapi syukurlah bukan dia yang mendapan bentakan itu.

Walau dia duduk di belakang diatak bisa bernafas lega karna sekarang Kim songsaenim telah berada di bangkusampingnya.

Berkomatkamit agar dirinya hilang atau apapun itu yang penting gurunya itu takmenghukumnya.

"JungHyukjae" grepp matilah aku.

"i-iasong-saenim-m" kata Hyuk gugup,bahkan dia berani bersumpah wajah gurunyalebih dingin dari es kutup selatan.

"sa-sa-sayaitu saem itu anu aku anu anu saem"

**"BER DI RI DI DE-"**

"thung thung tutu tutu"omogan guru Kim harus terpotong karna ada balita yang tiba-tiba datang danmenarik-narik ujung baju Eunhyuk.

Merasapenasaran akhirnya dia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan balita itu.

"kenapaada balita disini?" tanyanya entah pada tak ada seorang punyang menjawab pertanyaannya,saat dia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan hampirsemua siswanya menundukkan kepala.

Sedang dalam hati sebenarnyamereka berdoa untuk keselamatan malaikat kecil itu.

'kenapakau disitu hae'  
'Tuhanselamatkan malaikat-MU'  
'pergidari situ hae'

Itulahdoa atau kata yang mereka panjatkan atau pun ada satu kata yang-

'sialankau setan kecil' dan kalian pasti tau kata siapa itu.

"thungthung thung tutu thung"

"thungthung" Kim saenim meniru "maksudmu hyung?"

"apadia dongsaengmu hyuk?" tanyanya tegas sambil memperbaiki lekat kaca matamin-nya yang super dupel tebal.

greppp 'mati aku!'.

"n-n-ndesa sa-em" kata Eunhyuk yang terdengar hampir mirip bisikkan.

"tutututu apa itu maksudnya?"

"su-susaem..."

"lalumengapa-" omongan Kim songsaengnim harus terpotong karna tangisan mahadasyat Donghae yang membengkakkan telinga 'menurut Eunhyuk' dan tangisan yangmemilukan bagi fans fanatic-nya.

"kenapakau menangis hemm" Kim saenim luluh?**OHMY GOODDD** Eunhyuk harus mandi kembangtujuh rupa karna melihat pemandangan ini.

Kanapa?

KarnaKim saenim kini tengah luluh akan pesona 'sisetan kecil',yang mana semua orangdisekolah ini tau jika orang yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum ini tak pernahperduli pada siapa pun CATAT siapa pun walau pun itu bidadari jatuh dari kayanganEunhyuk berani bersumpah jika bidadari itu akan dia lewati begitu saja.

Tapikini?

merekamenyaksikan sendiri jika **KIM KIBUM KINITELAH TERPIKAT OLEH JERATAN SISETAN KECILLL...  
**  
Jikaseperti ini terus Eunhyuk bisa mati muda.

Lihatlahbetapa kesalnya Eunhyuk karna kini tak ada pelajaran yang ada kini songsaenim tak mengajar tapi kini malah bermain bersama denganDonghae.

Muridyang lain?

Awalnyamereka shok dan kaget tapi mo bilang apa bukankah mereka juga senang bermaindengan Donghae?

itulahyang membuat Eunhyuk makin frustasi dan berniat menengelamkan dirinyadisampudra ketenarannya kini telah tergeser hanya karna 'setankecil'.

**T.B.C**

HAHAHHHAAA...

bingung?

guasendiri aja bingung kenapa bisa nulis kayak gini.

Kurangseru?Temponya buanyak kan?atau kesalahan ketik?

Apapun itu aku minta K.O.M.E. ~

yang udah komen dichaper 1 saya ucapkan **TERIMA KASIHHHHH...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hae Baby Chapter 3 Family &amp; Humor **

**Summary **: Bagaimana nasib Hyukjae,saat memiliki adikdi usianya yang hampir 17 tahun sedangkan sang adik baru 2,5tahun,parahnya sangumma dan appanya meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang adik selama 7 Eunhyuk?.  
**Rated **: **K-T**  
**Gender **: Family  
**Main Cast** : Donghae-chiby',Eunhyuk, YunJae, (appa &amp; umma EunHae) AllMember SuJu (sesuai kebutuhan) NO yaoi pengecualian untuk YUNJAE karna inipemaksaan hahahha #sarap

**-Hae Baby-**

Eunhyuk berhasil melewati hari ke-2 dengan baik, lalu bagaimana untuk hari ke-3 dan selanjudnya?

"Hae Baby" kisah seorang namja berumur 17th yang baru memiliki dongsaeng berumur 2,5 tahun?

\- sorry harinya aku skip, jadi hari ke-4 mohon maaf ini untuk kelancaran FF semata -

\- jika ada kesamaan ide saya minta maaf karna saya juga tak tau dan tak pernah baca FF mu - #guajujurbuk!

**-**

Hari ini hari yang begitu menyebalkan buat Eunhyuk.

Tak disekolah tak juga dirumah, Eunhyuk seolah ingin berteriak kencang sampai pita suaranya rusak jika dia bisa.

Tadi disekolah Eunhyuk harus pasrah karna ketenarannya sekali lagi tergeser oleh si 'setan kecil'.

Tan Hangeng guru dance disekolahnya yang berasal dari China tak mengajar hari itu, karna apa?

Bukan,dia tak sakit perut yang menyebapkanya tak bisa mengajar.

Ahh~ itu juga bukan!, dia tak mempunyai keluarga di Korea, mana mungkin dia mempunyai urusan keluarga!

Ya,ya,ya benar sekali. Di dunia ini tak ada yang bisa membuat hari-hari Eunhyuk kacau balau jika bukan si 'setan kecil'.

Seperti biasa Donghae menarik perhatian guru dengan cara yang membuat Eunhyuk '**shok**'.

Donghae hanya menari-nari tak jelas 'menuru Eunhyuk' tapi entah kenapa semua orang yang ada disitu 'kecuali Eunhyuk pastinya' duduk melingkari Donghae yang sedang menari.

Semua orang tertawa riang menyaksikan tarian Donghae, bahkan saat Donghae terjatuh pun mereka malah menganggap itu lucu.

**CATAT**! berakir #Sekalilag**CATAT** tak ada pelajaran dance hari ini, padahal hari ini rencananya Eunhyuk akan memperlihatkan gerakan baru yang dia ciptakan sendiri tapi harapan itu harus pupus karna sang guru  
sedang sibuk melihat tarian aneh 'setan kecil'

huff~

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sejujurnya bukan fisiknya yang lelah tapi pikirannya, karna sedari tadi dia sibuk memikirkan cara agar ketenarannya tak tergeser oleh 'setan kecil'.

Bukan hanya teman-temannya saja yang kini jadi fends fanatic 'setan kecil' tapi bahkan semua guru disekolahnya menjadi fansnya.

Kangin guru karetenya tadi memberikan 'setan kecil' sebuah boneka nemo yang ukurannya hampir sejajar dengan Eunhyuk.

Cho Siwon guru sastra memberikan sebuah robot-robotan yang Eunhyuk yakini harganya selangit, tapi sang guru sastra itu memberkan benda itu begitu saja pada 'setan kecil'.

huaaaaa~

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok.

Sudah-sudah jangan dibahas lagi tentang hadiah-hadia yang malah membuat hati Eunhyuk panas sendiri.

"hunggg hunggg hungg" ah~ Eunhyuk sempat melupakan Donghae yang berada dipunggungnya kini.

Eunhyuk tak perduli kata apa yang 'setan kecil' itu bicarakan karna dia yakin kata itu hanya kata tanpa arti, karna dia tau jika Donghae saat ini sedang bermain pesawat salah satu hadiah dari guru ilmiahnya Cho Kyuhyun.

huff~

Eunhyuk mengatur mentalnya, seolah-olah dia akan memasuki medan perang sebentar lagi.

Benar, baru beberapa langkah saja dia memasuki tepat itu semua mata memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Tak ingin buang waktu Eunhyuk segera mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya dengan cepat, tak perduli tatapan semua orang padanya.

Setelah ia rasa semua barang yang ia catat telah ada Eunhyuk bergegas pergi ke tempat seorang yeoja muda yang berada dibelakang meja kasir.

"ekheemmm...!"

Eunhyuk berdehem agak keras karna yeoja itu tak kunjung menghitung jumlah belanjaannya tapi hanya mengawasi dia dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Tersadar dari terpananya yeoja itu hanya tersenyum canggung pada Eunhyuk.

"35won sangjanin" dan Eunhyuk pun mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang disebutkan yeoja itu.

Eunhyuk cepat-cepat mengambil belanjaanya dan lekas berbalik, tapi baru saja ia akan melangkah didepannya kini telah ada gerombolan wanita, dari muda sampai tua. Dengan pandangan hampir mirip saat dia membawa Donghae pertamakali kesekolahnya.

Seseorang ahjuma yang memiliki postur tubuh agak besar menghampirinya.

"keopptaaa,neomu keopta"

"heh?"

"yakk! dia sangat maniss" teriak nyaring salah satu yeoja digerobolan itu yang memiliki postus tubuh dan wajah bak model majalah.

Dan lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Eunhyuk pada hari ini.

Karna apa?

Ternyata eh ternyata sedari tadi itu, semua yeoja di Super Market yang khusus menyediakan kebutuhan bayi ini bukan sedang mengagumi ketampananya atau apa, tapi mereka sedang mengagumi wajah dibelakang punggungnya itu.

Sial, apa saat lahir Eunhyuk kurang sajen '?' hingga seorang 'setan kecil' dapat merebuat hati para yeoja yang rata-rata telah menikah, bahkan ada seorang yeoja yang tega membiarkan anaknya menangis hanya karna ingin melihat wajah Donghae.

Tak sampai disitu beberapa yeoja yang sedang hamil tua malah mencubit pipi cyubi Donghae dan berharap wajah anaknya nanti semanis wajah Donghae.

-

"boo~ apa kau tak rindu dengan baby hae kita" kata Yunho yang kini memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"aku juga rindu yunnie~ tapi-"

"tapi apa boo, sudahlah kita akhiri saja permainan ini secepatnya karna jujur aku sangat sangat sangat rindu baby hae boo~"

"kau gila!, kita sudah merencanakan ini sejak sangat lama dan kau-!" tunjuknya pada Yunho, yang langsung membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya.

"ingin menghancurkan rencana ini begitu saja? tak akan kubiarka Jung Yunho" kata Jaejong tegas.  
lunturlah sudah semua keberanian yang Yunho bagun dengan susah payah. Memang dia tak akan pernah menang berdebat apa pun dengan yeoja yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu,Jung Jaejaong.

puk!

Eunhyuk mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tengah dengan sebelumnya ia taruh Donghae dilantai.

Eunhyuk sedikit heran karna tak biasanya si 'setan kecil' berubah menjadi pendiam. Biasanya dia akan menangis kencang dan memanggil sang umma tercinta tapi kini, dia menjadi anak yang tak banyak omong.

Semenjak dari Super Market tadi Donghae menjadi diam, tak banyak menebar pesona seperti biasa, membuat Eunhyuk jadi curiga apa gerangan yang membuatnya menjadi begitu.

Tapi karna lelah dan juga lapar Eunhyuk enggan untuk mengurusi masalah itu, bahkan itu baik karna dengan begitu dia tak mendengar tangisan yang membengkakkan telinga dan membereskan barang-barang yang dijadikannya mainan dadakan.

"huaaa~ kenyangnya~" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya yang kini jadi agak membuncit.

"eh?" Eunhyuk menyengit heran saat dia melihat Donghae hanya memanikan makanannya begitu saja.

Ya namanya balita pasti makanan di buat mainan, tapi tak dengan Donghae, memang biasanya dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu tapi jika dia sudah kenyang sedangkan, makanan itu tak kurang sama sekali.

Ah~ Eunhyuk jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan setan kecil ini.  
Eunhyuk mengoyak pelan rambut Donghae membuat Donghae yang duduk dimeja depannya menoleh padanya.

"weo?"

Seakan mengerti apa yang Eunhyuk katakan Donghae langsung memeluk erat perut Eunhyuk yang kini berada disampingnya.

Merasa bingung, Eunhyuk hanya membiarkan saja perutnya dipeluk oleh Donghae dengan tangan kecil yang kotor terkena makanan yang tadi dimainkanya.

"weo?" ulang Eunhyuk.

"thung thung ma thung ma- pa-" Eunhyuk ingat sekarang.

Bukankah ia dan Donghae ditinggal berdua oleh kedua orang tuanya?

Dan selama 4 hari ini Donghae tak melihat umma atau appanya?

huff~ pasti dia teringat sang umma, karna tadi di Super Market banyak ahjuma yang seumuran dengan ummanya.

"hae rindu umma dan appa?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Donghae.

"hae ndu ma pa thung" kata Donghae hampir menangis.

"sudah jangan cengeng, kan ada hyung, hae jangan nangis" Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghae yang mulai menangis.

"sudah,sekarang kita tidur saja ya" kata Eunhyuk seraya mengangkat tubuh kecil Donghae dari atas meja.

"tapi sebelum itu-" Eunhyuk mendekatkan hidungnya ke tubuh Donghae yang kini berada dalam gendongannya.

"bauk~ hae bauk~ ayo kita mandi~" Eunhyuk langsung membawa lari tubuh mungil Donghae dan sesekali dia lempar-lepar keudara yang membuat Donghae tertawa karenanya.

-

Ditempat lain,

"boo,aku rindu dengan Donghae boo"

"cukup yun kau sudah ribuan kali bicara seperti itu"

"sungguh boo aku sungguh tak kuat jika harus berpisah dengan baby hae kita boo"

"kita tidak berpisah yun!, dan lagi, kurang 3 hari apa kau tak bisa menahannya hah!"

"sudah cukup! aku ngantuk dan jangan brisik!" Jaejong yang mulai jengah dengan sifat suaminya memilih tidur.

'umma rindu padamu hae~' lirih Jaejong dalam hati dengan setetes cairan

bening keluar dari kelopak matanya, untung dia tidur memunggungi suaminya.

**-T.B.C-**

Gimana?, gimana? alurnya kecepatan gak?tempo makin banyak atau berkurang?kurang panjang?

ya gua tauuu...karna entah kenapa aku kaurang semangat ngetik ni,,,,,,,

sory untuk keterlambatan publik.x disini tu ffn tu jarang bangt bisa…..eh kalau mo baca d Fb.q udah ampek Chapter 5 low,,,, cari aja d my FB Yoon Eun Na Elfishy ~~~~entar langsung aku konfrim ok jangan hawatirrr trimzz untuk yang udah Reviews , Favs ,bahkam me-Follows ff abal2 saya ini atau bahkan sekedar mampir saya ucapkan GOMAWOOOOO….n sory karna g bisa aq bales hehehReviews: 11 - Favs: 11 - Follows: 6 - Published: Nov 13


	4. Chapter 4

**sumary!**

Semua bermula dari rasa ini, karna rasa ini ada semua jadi begini. Penyesalan selalu ada tapi bukankah lebih baik kita berusaha memperbaiki dari pada meratapi,,, "gak usah dipikirin ni kata nyambung gak nyambung buatanku ini" #dsumpalgranat

ini cuma summary tambahaan doank

**Hae Baby Chapter 4**

**Flasback**

Seorang namja paruh baya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa tepatnya berlari, tak ia hiraukan umpatan dan cacian yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang ia tabrak ataupun ia senggol karnanya. Karna yang ada dalam pikirannya kini hanya ada pada satu orang yang entah bagaimana keadaannya kini.

Nafasnya terasa memburu dan hampir putus tapi tetap saja ia tak mengidahkan itu semua.

-istri anda mengalami kecelakaan!

Seseorang ditelah memberinya kabar yang bisa membuatnya mati berdiri.

-istrinya tengah hamil  
tua dan kini tengah mengalami kecelakaan? ini semua salahnya, ini karna keteledorannya yang membiarkan istrinya pergi dari rumah tanpa pengawasan darinya.

hah hahh hah hhaahh

Seorang suster muda menghalanginya yang ingin masuk ke ruang UGD itu, tapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghalanginya jika ia sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini karna kamu pasti akan-

BUKKK! -dan berakhirlah suster itu terjatuh dengan tak elitnya karna dorongan namja tadi.

"yeobooo!" teriaknya saat melihat sang istri  
tengah berbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan darah yang mengalir membasahi betisnya.

-mengapa ia bisa masuk!

-siapa dia?

-cepat! suruh dia pergi!

Semua orang yang berapaian biru dengan maskes dan penutup rambut melihatnya dengan berbagai macam exsprisi.

"boo~" namja tadi ingin mendekat tetapi orang-orang disana dengan sigap menghalangi langkahnya.

"tenanglah tuan, kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkan istri dan anak tuan" seorang yeoja berusaha  
menenangkan namja tadi dan membawanya keluar ruangan tadi.

"t-ta-pi aku suaminya suster"

"saya tau, dan karna itu biarkan para dokter bekerja tuan"

"tapi istri dan anakku baik-baik saja kan?" walau ia tau bahwa keduanya tak mungkin baik-baik saja setelah ia tadi melihat darah yang begitu deras mengalir dipaha istrinya, juga kondisi istrinya yang sampai tak sadarkan diri itu cukup membuatnya khawatir.

"karna itu, sebaiknya anda tenang dan berdoa untuk keselamatan anak dan istri anda"

Ia akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya diseret menjauh dari istrinya.

Tak tenang. Mulutnya selalu merapalkan doa-doa untuk keselamatan istri dan anaknya yang kini tak tau bagai mana kondisinya.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu tapi tak ada satu orang pun suster maupun dokter yang keluar dari ruangan itu, hatinya makin resah dan gundah, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan, tak,ada ia hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap semoga semua baik-baik saja.

Krieekkkk...

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan dokter yang usianya hampir sama denganya.

Tak menunggy waktu lama ia hampiri dokter itu dan memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang karna tak ada satu pun pertanyaan darinya yang dokter itu jawab. Dan hal itu makin membuatnya resah apa lagi dengan raut wajah sang dokter yang terlihat kusut.

"mianhae..." ucap sang dokter. Dan membuanya makin hawatir dibuatnya.

"karna kami tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa satu bayi anda.."

"hah?satu bayi?bukankah istr saya hanya mengandung satu bayi?"

"jadi anda belum tahu Yunho-shi?"

"tahu?"

"tahu jika istri anda mengandung bayi kembar"

"tidak dok"  
"hahh~" dokter itu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"perut istri anda mengalami benturan yang sangat hebat bukan hanya istri anda tapi anak yang ada dalam kandungannya juga menerima efek dari guncangan tersebut" jelas sang dokter.

"tapi mereka..."

"istri anda baik-baik saja tapi kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan putra ada"

***Hyukjae Prov***

Lelahnya~

Perjalanan dari kemping sungguh membuatku lelah. Untung acara ini di adakan hanya satu minggu saja tak bisa ku bayangkan jika acara itu menjadi satu bulan mungkin aku sudah menjadi-

oekkkkk...

hah

oeekkk

Tangisan itu makin jelas ku dengar tapi apa...

Brakkk

Ku buka paksa pintu itu dengan paksa, dan ku langkahkan kakiku mngikuti suara tadi.

Semoga benar, semoga benar. doaku dalam hati.

Ku buka pintu kamar utama milik kedua orang tuaku. Hah...betapa senangnya hatiku saat kulihat epmmaku kini tengah tidur bersama dengan seorang bayi yang amat ku nanti.

Gila sih diusiaku yang sudah hampir 15th ini aku masih saja menginginkan seorang adik perempuan.

Ia adik perempuan, entahlah kenapa aku begitu menyukai seorang adik perempuan bukannya laki-laki, dan sungguh hatiku sangat senang saat appaku bilang jika eommaku tengah mengandung bayi perempuan.

"kalian pembohong tak mungkin adik perempuanku mati** TAK MUNGKINNNNN**..." teriakku saat beberapa saat tadi eommaku menceritakan tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu saat aku tak ada dirumah.

-ummamu mengalami kecelakan tiga hari yang lalu.

-ada dua bayi yang umma kandung tapi sayang dokter tak bisa menyelamatkan adik perempuanmu.

-walau begitu adikmu harus mendapatkan perawatan insentif dari dokter karna benturan keras uamg dialaminya.

bagai disambar petir Eunhyuk saat mendengarnya. Dongsaeng yang selama ini ia harapkan kini telah pergi untuk selamanya.

**"Flash Back End"**

Bayangan masalalu selalu membayangi pikiran Eunhyuk, membuatnya tak tenang, apa lagi kata-kata kedua orang tuanya dulu kini menjadi sebuah melodi susak dipikirannya.

-karna benturan pada perut ummamu, dongsengmu lah yang menerima dampaknya. Kemungkinan pertumbuhan dongsaengmu akan terganggu.

Kata itu seolah menjadi mantra tersendiri bagi Eunhyuk, ingat ia waktu dulu dongsaengnya hanya mampu merangkak bahkan saat teman seusianya sudah mampu berlari, kini pun dongsangnya hanya bisa berbicara satu dua kata saat seharusnya ia sudah sangt cerewet.

Tess...

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Eunhyuk, mengapa ia begitu tega,pada dongsaengnya sendiri.

Bukankah namja atau yeoja sama saja.

Kini Eunhyuk baru menyadari kesalahanya tapi...

Brakkkk...

Pintu utama terbuka menampilkan sosok sang appa, wajahnya berbinar menyambut kepulangan appanya.

"appa dari mana app-" kata-kata Eunhyuk tersendat di tengorokan karna appanya hanya melewainya saja, tak menegur bahkan melirik saja tidak.

Lima belas menit ia harus menunggu sang appa. Wajahnya menyengit heran saat ia melihat appanya membawa satu tas besar, entah appa itu isinya.

.

.

"appa, apa yang apa bawa itu?"

"app-" kata yang ingin Eunhyuk keluarkan harus terhenti karna sang appa kini tengah memelotitinya. Jujur ia paling takut jika sang appa sudah begitu.

Diam, tak ada kata yang terucap diantara keduanya. Hingga Yunho-sang appa- melangkah pergi yang di ikuti oleh Eunhyuk di belakangnya tanpa kata.

.

.

.

.

Eunhuk terus mengikuti sang appa tanpa perduli jika appanya tak menganggap kehadirannya.

15 menit sudah berlalu dan tak ada satupun kata diantara keduanya, hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti.

Eunhyuk heran dan bercampur was-was pasalnya sang appa berhenti tepat di rumah sakit .

Terus, Eunhyuk terus mengikuti sang appa walau dipirannya saat ini muncul berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Krieekkk

Pintu terbuka, dan betapa terholoknya dia saat melihat seseorang yang kini didalam gendongan ummanya.

Tak ada ceotehan yang dia dengar, tak ada tawa atau pun tingkah hiperaktif, semua berbada.

"umma?" kata yang mau dia ucapkan tersendat ditegorokan, mungkin Eunhyuk bingung harus berkata apa setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

"**UNTUK APA KAU KEMARI JUNG HYUKJAEE!**" bentakan Jaejong barusan menghentikan niat Eunhyuk yang ingin menghampiri seseorang yang berada digendongan Jaejong.

"umm-"

"dan kau!" tunjuknya pada sang suami "mengapa kau ajak anak ini jemari!"

"weo? kenapa aku tak boleh kesini?, ini bukan salah appa, aku yang memaksa untu ikut dangannya."

"KAU ingin tau salah MU! salahmu adalah datang kemari!"

"weo? ak-"

"cepat keluar** JUNG HYUKJAEE!**" bentakan keras sang umma barusan menyadarkannya bahwa ummanya bemar-benar marah padanya.

"yeoboo kau jangan-" ucapan Yunho terputus saat melihat seseorang digendongan istrinya itu terusik karna perdebatan ini. Tanpa banyak ucap ia hampiri sang istri guna memindah seseorang itu dalam gendonganya saja.

suzzzzzz... suzzzz...sssssuuuzzzzzz

Yunho kini menengkan seseorang itu. anak sulungnya-Donghae. Ia kini Donghae menampakkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dan sang appa yang tak mengijinkannya bangun mencoba membuatnya tetap terelap.

Eunhyuk kini dapat melihat wajah dongsaengnya karna jarak antara ia dan appanya hanya satu meter saja dengan jelas, miris karna sebuah selang infus tertancap di pergelangan tangan yang kecil itu. Ia mendekat.

Ia ingin hampiri sosok yang ia rindukan itu tapi dia ragu apa dia masih pantas menyentuhnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada dongsaegnya itu.

Dongsaeng? Apa ia masih bisa disebut seorang 'HYUNG?'.

Ahh...Ia ingin berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu jika saja suara appanya terdengar olehnya.

"kau mau pergi kemana Hyuk?"

"aku memang tak berhak ada disini appa... a-aku?"

**udah...**

**T.B.C hhehehheh**

eh ini bukan yaoi lowww, jdi jangan hayap ada adegan yang ia ia...hahahhah... RnR plessssssssssss


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary tambahan** : Apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan saat tahu Donghae akan diasuh oleh Halmonimnya di yang tinggal di Makpol?

Ini chapter **E.N.D** za...

Top of Form

Anyeong chingudeul, saatnya balas **RnR...**

**GUEST** :aneh za? jangankan kamu orang aku yang nulis aja ngerasa aneh sama **FF**ku sendiri. Low aku malah seneng kalau YunJae jadi ortunya Dongdong secara Yunho tu kelihatan dewasa makanya aku jadiin ortu.  
Nah low pan di samping judulnya udah dikasih tau kalau ni **FF GEJE**. Tapi makasih karna baru baca Chap1 kalau ampek akhirrrr~ entar mata low bibtitan(?)

**Arum Junnie** : ia, idenya mentok tok tok. G sadar ternyata ni FF abal-abalan ada yang nunggu.  
Karna kemaren di FB ada yang tanya kenapa hae bicaranya cendel padahal di umur segitu keponakannya udah crewet.  
Di FB blom END, cuma nyampe chap3.

**Amyla1994** : hyuk aja sampek cakar tembok saking nyeselnya(?)

**Elpu** : Gua juga unyuk g(?) Gini-gini gua anaknya mami dongdong low(?)

** Cutefishy** : Ni dah lanjut.

** Dekdes** : ya ia lah dongdong gitu low *^_^*

** Teuki-Angel** : pas kan dengan sifatnya bumbum yang kayak es kutup?  
yaiaah tak ada yang mampu menolak pesonanya. Aku selalu semangat kok grin emotikon

**Lyta tan** : jangan arep hyuk bilang gitu ma dongdong bisa ilang tu pamornya?

** kys13th** : ni lanjut kok.

?: emang sengaja ni ff di buat humor.

Ni chapter terakhir za, maaf jika ada kesalahan dimana-mana. Dan jika ada yang kurang suka silahkan tekan tombol BACK atau tombol X pada layar anda.

.

.

.

-**-HaeBaby END**-

.

.

.

.

***Normal Prov***

.

Jaejong merasa kasihan pada anak pertamanya. Semua ini bukan salah Hyukjae sepenuhnya. Andai ia tak pergi waktu itu mungkin semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Anak perempuanya, anak yang begitu diinginkan oleh putra pertamanya akan hidup. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, siapa yang bisa memutar waktu.

"kau mau kemana hyuk?" Yunho bertanya saat tahu Hyukjae akan pergi.

"aku memang tak berhak ada disini appa...a-aku-"

"hyuk!" Jaejong memotong perkataan Hyukjae. Sebagai ibu ia merasa gagal "apa benar kau tak suka dengan Donghae"

"baiklah jika itu mau-mu" Jaejong menghembuskan nafas lelah "Yunho bilang pada umma di Makpol kalau Donghae akan tinggal bersama mereka"

deg

deg

deg

Apa yang ia dengar tadi, dirinya kini seperti patung diam tak bergerak. Ummanya akan membawa Dongsaengnya ke Makpol?

"u-um-ma-"

"jangan hawatir Hyuk semua akan seperti dulu lagi" Jaejong berkata santai tanpa menatap Hyukjae yang kini diam seribu bahasa.

Yunho membaringkan Donghae dirajang rumah sakit sedangkan Jaejong kini tengah sibuk menelepon seseorang, Hyukjae? dia hanya diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya sedari tadi.

Hyukjae ingin sekali berbicara tapi kata-katanya selalu tak berhasil keluar.

.

.

.

.

-**Hae Baby END**-

.

.

.

Hari ini Hyukjae berangkat kesekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk, marah kecewa sedih dan menyesal. Setiap langkahnya ia merasa memikul beban yang teramat besar.

Kenangan yang ada saat ia bersama setan kecil, ah~ ia benar-benar merasa menyesal saat panggilan spesial itu tak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya.

Beberapa hari ini pengemar Donghae seperti semut yang mengerubunginya. Menanyakan hal-hal yang Hyukjae tak tau jawabanya.

-Kenapa Donghae tak kau ajak sekolah Hyuk?

-Donghae sakit

Mau jawab apa?

Dia saja tak boleh melihat Donghae. Ummanya melarangnya.

.

.

.

.

*********Hae Baby END***********

.

.

.

.

Suasana dirumah kediaman Park terlihat legang. Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang penuh keceriaan.

Park Hyukjae melangkah dengan lesu kedalam kamarnya. Suasana seperti ini menjadi makanannya sejak beberapa hari ini.

Apa ini bentuk hukuman yang harus dijalaninya. Ia tahu dirinya salah, tapi ia sungguh tak kuat jika harus mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Ia ingin seperti dulu lagi. Tapi apa masih bisa?

Kedua orang tua dan adik kecilnya memang ada dirumah tapi seperti ada yang berbeda.

Saat sarapan tadi appanya membaca koran paginya seperti biasa. Sang umma juga seperti biasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya. Yang berbeda ada pada namja kecil disamping ummanya. Namja kecil itu terlihat jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Tak ada celotehan, gelak tawa atau pun bertingkah rewel. Donghae jadi anak baik sekarang, duduk diam sambil mencoba memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya menggunkan sendok.

Sebenarnya suasana seperti inilah yang ia inginkan. Tenang tanpa adanya suatu hal yang menurutnya tak perlu.

Tapi mengapa hatinya merasa ada yang kurang lengkap. Ada yang hilang dan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

.

.

.

.

**********HaeBaby Chapter END*************

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini berbeda dari pagi-pagi hari sebelumnya dikediaman keluarga Jung.

Weo?

Karna dijam yang seharusnya adalah jam-jam sibuk ini, murid-murid SMA malah mendubel didepan kediaman Jung.

Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan luar, yang membedakan didalam sana adalah para guru yang memdumel.

Diantarannya Siwon guru Sastra, Kyuhyun guru Ilmiah dan Kibum guru Matematika serta para guru lainnya. Tapi yang membuat heran adalah, adanya Kim Heechul sang kepala sekolah.

Sedang apakah ia?

Dan kenapa para guru dan murid ada disana?

Apa tak ada pelajaran?

Jawabannya ADA!, tapi untuk kali ini sekolah mendadak diliburkan.

Kenapa?

Bukan!, tak ada raksaksa mengamuk atau bahkan monster.

Bukan pula ada perang antar planet¿ #abaikan.

Sebenarnya mereka sengaja kemari, tadinya hanya duo kepo-Sungmin &amp; Ryeowook- saja yang akan ikut Eunhyuk kerumahnya nanti setelah pulang sekolah. Sekali lagi NANTI!, Tapi sayangnya sang guru yang paling KILER SEJAGAT RAYA k.a Kibum memdengar pembicaraan mereka itu.

Setelah itu, hal yang paling mencengangkan terjadi. Kim Kibum si-ES kutup yang wajahnya datar kayak TRIPLEK tertular virus KEPO, dan yang lebih parah ampek teriak histeris segala hanya karna tahu kalau malaikatnya-menurut Kibum- sedang sakit.

Itu semua belum cukup. Setelah Kibum-si guru Kiler- mendatangi ruangan Cinderella jejadi-jadian. Eh maksudnya ruangan Kim Heechul sang kepala sekolah. Dan sang kepala sekolah yang mendengar hal segenting itu langsung memanggil Eunhyuk yang menjadi saksi utama. Kok kayak polisi?

Diruangn kepala sekolah Eunhyuk di introgasi oleh guru paling alim sedunia yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi kuda liar-k.a Siwon- yang disaksiskan oleh semua guru-guru.

Saat itu Eunhyuk pikir akan dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh para guru. Tapi ternyata salah, senangis berjamaah dan ingin tahu kronologi kejadian sang malaikat kecil bisa jatuh sakit.

Bukankah ini sebuah kesempatan!. Pikir Eunhyuk. Siapa tahu ia bisa meminta tolong fans fanatic siSetan Kecil untuk menggagalkan rencana ummanya.

Setelah itu terjadi gempa maha dasyat diatas daun toge(?). Dan-begitulah setelahnya, hingga berakhirnya seluruh penghuni sekolah-tempat Eunhyuk Belajar- datang kerumah ini.

Dan kini, diwaktu yang sebenarnya sang kepala sekolah sedang berduet panas dengan Jaejong-umma Eunhyuk-

"kau! Umma yang bagaimana? Berani sekali kau menyuruh orang lain mengurus anakmu! Apa HAKmu" hak? Ayolah Kim Heechul tentu ia punya hak penuh, diakan ummanya.

"aku ummanya! Tentu aku punya hak. Dan mereka bukan orang lain tapi kakek-neneknya sendiri, ibu-ayah kandungku!" sanggah Jaejong.

"aku tak perduli! Jika anda tetap melakukan hal itu anda akan berurusan dengan keluarga Choi!" ancam Siwon.

Ok kali ini sang ibu keluarga Jung tak bisa membantah. Kenapa? Siapa pula yang mau berurusan dengan keluarga Choi. Yang menurut rumor adalah keluarga terkaya seKorea.

"tapi ini urusan keluarga kami, kenapa kalian harus iku-" sang suami-Yunho mencoba membantu istrinya tapi belum selsai apa yang ingin ia katakan sudah dulu dipotong.

"keluarga? Donghae juga sudah kami anggap keluarga kami sendiri, jika kalian berani melakukan itu-" sudahnya. Jangan dengarkan perdebatan yang alot itu, dan malah akan memanjang kali lebar.

Lebih baik kita lihat saja disebelah mereka itu, tepatnya dibelakang pasangan YunJae. EunHae, intraksi antar dua saudara ini menarik perhatian dari pada perdebatan tak bermutu itu.

Kini. Eunhyuk duduk bersimpuh menyamakan tingginya dengan Donghae.

"kau tak rindu pada hyung hae?" Donghae rindu dan ingin memeluk Eunhyuk tapi dia takut jika hyungnya itu akan marah padanya.

"kau benar-benar tak rindu hyung hae? Kau membenci hyung?" Eunhyuk tak ingin menyerah ia harus bisa membuat Donghae memaafkan semua kesalahannya.

"kau ingin pergi dari hyung? Meninggalkan hyung? Dan melupakan hyung? Hae" entah kenapa hati Eunhyuk memanas saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Membuat cairan bening siap tumpah kapan saja.

"hiks hik hik" isakan pelan itu menyita perhatian remua orang teramasuk mereka yang mashh sedang berdebat.

Eunhuk yang berada paling dekat dengan Donghae-yang tadi menangis- segerah memeluk tubuh mungil itu, memberikan sebuah ketenangan.

Semua menyaksikan dimana dua saudara yang usianya terpaut jauh itu berintraksi, berpelukan dan membagi kasih sayang.

"ku kira rencana kita berhasil bo~"

"kau benar yun" YunJae, orang tua ini merasa senang dengan drama yang terjadi didepan matanya saat ini.

Diam.

.

.

.

.  
Hening.

.

.

Semua menjadi saksi antar saudara itu.

Tanpa dikomando mereka serempak diam. Memberi ruang lebih agar keduanya tak terganggu. Tapi walau bagai manapun tak sedikit pula yang harus menahan air matanya juga. Karna bagaimana pun momen itu sangat menyentuh.

"hae hyung minta maaf, hyung salah padamu, hyung memang bukan hyung yang baik tapi sungguh hyung sayang padamu hae. Hyung mohon jangan tinggalkan hyung hae" Eunhyuk tak kuat. Semua yang menjadi bebannya beberapa hari ini seolah lenyap begitu saja saat dirinya merasa ia -Donghae- mengangguk didalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

************HaeBaby END**************

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini suasana sekolah kembali ricuh saat tahu Donghae juga ikut sang hyung kesekolah. Yah terulang lagi deh dimana Kim Heechul harus memilah makanan yang sehat untuk Donghae. Tapi kali ini agak berbeda karna sang hyung-k.a Eunhyuk juga ikut memilah makanan tersebut. Bahkan jika tak lewat dirinya makanan itu dengan telak dinyatakan tak layak -menurut Eunhyuk.

'kurasa ada untungnya juga siSetan Kecil ini. Dengan beginikan aku tak perlu buang uang buat beli makan siang' pikir Eunhyuk.

Yah bagaimana tak untung. Hanya dengan membawa Donghae kesekolahnya saja ia dapat banyak keuntungan. Pertama ia dapat menyenangkan sang umma dengan menjaga sang dongsaeng dah gitu dapat tambahan uang jajan pula. Disekolah ia juga tak harus repot-repot mengurus Donghae karna guru serta murit disini akan senang hati menjaganya. Eh dapat makan siang gratis pula dan yang lebih bikin Eunhyuk senang adalah saat para guru tak bisa menghukumnya. Bagaimana bisa menghukumnya kalau Donghae selalu menangis di saat itu juga.

Seperti memiliki sebuah ikatan yang kuat dan tak kasap mata Donghae selalu menangis bertepatan saat guru akan menghukumnya dan sang guru yang memang sudah terjerat guna-guna siSetan Kecil tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan setelahnya Donghae akan diam begitu guru itu menjauh dari meja sang hyung.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh lupa **E.N.D**

Ni benar-benar dah END low.

Ku ucapkan trimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

**RnR ZA,,,,**


End file.
